


Looks Like We're An OTP

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pike - Freeform, Teacher-Teacher relationship, but teacher/student is, um i sense a problem, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're high school teachers and our students ship us" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like We're An OTP

Mr. Cawthon was, by far, the favorite teacher of many, if not all, his students, and many others.   
The reason being that he was cool, he wore jeans and converse, he talked to the students like they were people, not kids, and he let them do maybe a few more science experiments then were necessary.   
But of course, all of this had the exact opposite effect on the teachers. Mike, the English teacher, had spent many a day in the faculty lounge nodding half-heartedly to a joke about the man, and many more standing at his door across from the science classroom watching the girls blush and the boys grin as Mr. Cawthon said hello to each of them.  
He had talked to him once, the man who twisted the panties of all the stuck up middle aged teachers in the building, and it had been brief, but long enough to understand the three Best Teacher awards with his name on them. The man was casual, and gave you straight answers, and looked you in the eye, so unlike the older teachers, who were conditioned to looking down on people with that "figure it out yourself" mindset. 

So here Mr. Schmidt was, a week later, watching the guy outside his class like a stalker between periods. Frankly, it was somewhat pathetic, and a student was bound to notice, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was with a small stab of disappointment that he started his classes, but it quickly faded as he turned to a class and spent forty two minutes talking about books and vowing to have the attention the next day of whoever was sleeping.   
But the normalcy of his work life came to a halt one day, one that started ordinary enough. It wasn't until his sixth period stumbled in from science across the hall, giggling and exchanging looks, looks that all ended up in his direction, that he knew something was up.  
"Okay, settle down. What's going on?"  
It was one of his, well, he shouldn't say favorites, but it was hard not to like the kid, Jeremy, that spoke first.  
"Well, sir, Mr. Cawthon, he talks a lot about you." The rest of the class snickered and Mike waved his hand for him to go on. "And...?" He was not, definitely not, at all excited that Mr. Cawthon talked about him.  
"And, well, Fritz mentioned how cute you two would be shipped together."  
Mike rolled his eyes. Fritz was one of his 'charming but challenging' students, and he wasn't very surprised.  
"So you all ship it now?"  
He was answered by nods.  
"Well, thank you Mr. Smith, I would give you detention but I'm feeling nice today.  
"Let's learn, shall we?"  
\---  
The next day was certainly something.  
The students had definitely not forgotten about the past day's incident, and it went so far as for Mike to find a surprisingly good sketch of the two of them lying on his desk in the morning. Putting it in his desk was confiscation, nothing else.  
His sixth period was grinning again, and he sighed.  
"Did Mr. Smith keep his mouth shut in fifth period today?"  
"No!" the kids chorused, a quiet "yes" coming from the back.  
"What did he say this time?"  
It was Fritz himself that spoke up this time, grinning. "I was just asked by Mr. Cawthon to give you something, and I may have talked a little bit. Here."   
It was a movie ticket for some lame rom-com, the timestamp reading for tonight at nine. Mike tucked it into his pocket with out another word, continuing class as usual.  
After the day was over and the teachers were finally getting ready to leave, a hand on his arm startled Mike out of his normal ass dragging routine. He turned to meet the blue eyes of the last person he'd expects to see.   
"Mr. Cawthon- I mean Scott. Um, hi."  
The tall man beamed and Mike was dully awed by the beauty of such a simple thing. (Okay, maybe making a living reading books to sixteen year olds rubs off in a man's thoughts.)  
"Mike, hi. I don't suppose Fritz said something to you along the same lines of what he told me?"  
"He just said you wanted me to have this." Mike said, pulling the movie ticket from his pocket.  
"Ah, well, he told me that it was honestly starting to be annoying how much you talked about me, and so I should just take you on a date already. And he gave me a ticket as well."  
"Son of a- I'm gonna kill that kid."  
Scott laughed and it brought a smile to Mike's face. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"   
"Yeah, I suppose. I still can't believe he did it, though."   
Scott shook his head, smiling.  
"What do you say we get out of here and try to make the kids' OTP canon?"  
\---  
Monday morning, three days later, the two were blushing as everyone surely noticed then walking in together.  
"I told you Friday I should've gotten my car." Mike muttered, nodding politely at the kids who said hi.  
"I'm sorry I tried to be a gentleman, Mike."  
"Apology not accepted. How d'you think the students are going to take this?"  
"Well, I hope." Scott said before they headed to their separate classrooms.  
But of course, Mike's sixth period class walked in exchanging knowing looks, and Fritz's hand was up the moment he sat down.  
"How was your weekend, sir?"  
"Lovely. Can we learn without talking about Mr. Cawthon today?"  
"He didn't say anything about Mr. Cawthon, sir." Spoke up Jeremy from the front, and Mike sighed.  
"Whatever guys, think what you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun  
> I suck at endings 
> 
> *makes cookies to hand out to the kudosers*  
> *makes brownies to hand out to the commenters*


End file.
